Sugar Quills
by Read Me And Weep
Summary: '"You're so sensitive, Granger." He grinned into her neck. "It's…oh…all the…ah…the sugar…" she said in between gasps as he began to trail kisses from her ear to her collarbone. He moved his face so that it was level with hers."Sure it is," he smirked.'


"…I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got _everything_….Pepper Imps—they make you smoke at the mouth—and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next—"

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, American version, hard cover, page 77.

**AN:** So, I reread all the books AND watched all the movies prior to the final movie's premiere. A lot of things struck me. JK Rowling is wonderful. Her books make you laugh, cry, and think. Every time I reread them I am constantly amazed at how each book ties into itself, how much foreshadowing she uses that you don't even notice the first time around, and how complex all her stories really are. What I would give to pick her brain on how she weaves those stories together…I, sadly, and very clearly, have not gotten the hang of it. I use her wonderfully crafted characters and play with them for a bit, but I shall probably never manage to create such a complex story as the one she has created and that millions of us enjoy every day.

Anyways. I came across the above quote and got an idea… It's fun and dirty, and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Hermione was bored. It rarely happened, but the feeling lingered none the less. She was bored out of her mind. Not just during one class either, it literally seemed that every class she went to today was a lecture on material she had already studied intently. She had been so restless during History of Magic—Professor Binns was giving them a refresher on the witch burnings of the Middle Ages (<em>Honestly!<em> She thought, _they were in their7__th__ year now, did they really need a refresher on something they had mastered their first year?_)—that she had annoyed even Harry and Ron.

That wasn't hard to do though, seeing as Harry's eyelids were drooping and she could see drool trickling out of Ron's slightly open mouth. Hermione was wide awake from a good night's sleep and it didn't seem to matter how bored she was, she simply couldn't nod off. So she annoyed Harry by whispering in his ear and poking him—he was closest to her—until he grew so exasperated by her antics that he shoved his bag at her.

"Here, organize my bag or something. But bugger off, Hermione, we've got another hour and a half in here and I'm exhausted!" he hissed at her as he hurriedly—and in a failed attempt at being discrete—threw his bag into her lap.

"—Oof" she exhaled as the heavy bag hit her in the chest, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and seeing as they hadn't (they were all asleep anyways), glared disdainfully at Harry.

She was only put out for a moment by Harry's brush off though before she looked in his bag and was delighted to find a mess of ink, quills, and books begging to be put to order.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't have nearly enough in his bag to keep her occupied for an hour and a half. It took her five minutes to take everything out and lay it on the table, and only five more to organize it, and in another five minutes she had put everything back into his bag in a neat fashion.

Everything, that is, except for a few miscellaneous items she couldn't quite place.

There was an old chocolate frog card that looked like it was about to fall apart. She could barely make out the words 'Wendellin the Weird' at the top and she smirked. How ironic that she find the card of a witch who had a weird obsession with letting Muggles burn her on the day Binns' was giving a lecture on the same topic. There was an old, burnt up remnant of a Filibuster Firework that joined the chocolate frog card in the pile of things that could be thrown out once she got up. She sifted through several halves of broken quills and some shredded parchment before finding anything worthwhile. A quill that looked to be still usable sat next to a Dungbomb and an unopened package of sugar quills. She put the quill into Harry's bag with the rest of his quills, swept the pile of rubbish onto a corner of her desk and with two fingers gingerly picked up the Dungbomb and put it in a pocket of Harry's bag, hoping it remained unbothered.

She opened the sugar quills and pulled one out.

She didn't normally eat sweets; her parents were dentists after all and had instilled in their daughter an appetite for a diet that was healthy for her gums and teeth. But every once in a while her sweet tooth begged to be indulged. She eyed the quill thoughtfully, considering whether she wanted it because she really desired a sugary treat or because simply she was bored. Shrugging to herself she moved to eat the treat before remembering it was Harry's. She glanced over at him, but his head was in his hand and he was dozing away. He would be annoyed if she woke him to ask if she could have a quill, and she hardly thought he would mind. Should she finish the entire pack she could always buy him some more on their next Hogsmeade visit. So she stuck the tip of the quill in her mouth and let her tongue be assaulted by the sweetness of the delicacy. This one was sweet with a hint of strawberry, easily one of her favorite fruity flavors for confections.

At first she simply gazed off into the distance and let the tip of the quill sit in her mouth, savoring the flavor. But as her mind wandered onto other matters, (How many flavors of sugar quills are there? When was their next trip to Hogsmeade? When would this class be over? Was her entire day going to be quite this boring? Or more serious questions, like; who was the previous owner of Harry's mangled Potions book?) she more actively began to enjoy her treat.

She lost all track of time and forgot she was in a room full of classmates lulled to sleep by the dull lectures of their ghostly professor. She stared forward, out the window at the blue sunny sky, simply enjoying her sugary indulgence, not noticing the sets of eyes that were on her.

So immersed was she in the deliciousness of her delicacy that she didn't realize class was over until she heard the scraping of chairs and clunking of footsteps coming from the herd of students rushing to get out.

Harry and Ron, however, were rooted in their seats.

She glanced at them, a little uncomfortable with their blank stares.

"What?" she asked, completely baffled by their looks.

They made no attempt at replying but Ron, mouth slightly open, shook his head slowly, and Harry, as if coming out of a dream, started a bit before softly stuttering.

"S-so…you found my sugar quills?" he asked, staring at the one in her hand.

She blushed slightly and looked down at it. Maybe she should have woken him up to ask for one; they were _his_ treats after all.

"Oh, sorry! I should have asked but you were sleeping and so annoyed with me already so I just took one, you don't mind, do you?" she begged of him, eager to smooth over the matter.

He shook his head slowly.

"No…no. In fact, you can have them all."

Harry picked up the package from her desk and deposited them in her lap.

"Yea, you can definitely have them all."

She gave a wary look to Harry, then down at the sugar quills, and then up to Ron, whose mouth still hung open a bit.

"Well…alright…" she muttered, blushing a bit, clearly confused by the situation.

She packed up her things and made to leave, but before she got two steps away, looked back at the boys, who hadn't even made an attempt to follow.

"Well aren't you coming?" she snapped at them, beginning to get annoyed with their odd behavior.

They snapped out of it quickly and hurriedly packed their belongings and trudged after Hermione once she had turned on her heel to leave the room. Silently they followed her to their next class, Herbology.

Honestly, she had no idea why they were behaving so strangely, but she was determined to push it out of her mind, hoping to enjoy the rest of this long day.

Alas, it was not to be. Herbology was equally as wretched as History of Magic and Potions had been. But Herbology was with the Slytherins so it was even worse because it was boring and the atmosphere was malevolent.

Well, it was usually malevolent, but today people were drifting asleep quickly.

She looked around as one by on students started to snooze as Professor Sprout prattled on about the importance of fresh dragon dung in soil when it came to magical plants. Something Hermione, and apparently the rest of the class, already knew all about. Herbology rarely was just lecture, but it seemed that Sprout was focusing on theory during this class instead of practical application, and Hermione's peers, already dazed from their last boring class, quickly slipped into another soft slumber.

Hermione huffed to herself. How was she supposed to get through another boring class? She rested her chin against her fist, propping herself up on her desk in an attempt to pay attention, but it just didn't work. Quickly she gave up and sighed to herself once more. Why was today so slow? Had the entire school taken a sleeping draught? It felt like they had. Everyone but her, because try as she might she was not tired. Just bored.

Remembering the sugar quills Harry had strangely surrendered to her, she grabbed one from her bag and put it to her lips, sucking in the sugary sweetness. It was delicious and quickly she lost track of time and humming quietly to herself, she just enjoyed the moment of simple happiness that a little quill shaped candy could bring.

"Hermione!" someone to her left hissed.

She turned her head and looked at Harry, not really paying attention to him.

"Yes, what?"

"You have to stop." He hissed at her in a low voice.

She took the tip of the quill out of her mouth, confused. "Stop what? What are you talking about?" she whispered back at him, perplexed.

He gave her a hard look. "You know what. Malfoy's staring, it's weird. So stop. Just take notes!"

Hermione gave a great harrumph at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry. And I'm not taking notes for you this time. I'm not your personal house elf, you know!" With that she turned sharply in her chair and stared back out the window onto the grounds, trying to go back to her pleasant peaceful state of enjoying the sunlight and sugar before Harry had so rudely interrupted her.

Before she knew what was happening Harry was ripping the sugar quill out of her mouth, knocking his chair out from under himself in the process, causing the entire room to stare at their table. Even Professor Sprout had noticed the commotion.

"Harry! What are you— " Hermione spat out, utterly shocked at her friends behavior.

"Yes, Potter, I think we'd all like to know what exactly you are doing." Sprout looked down at Harry through her small spectacles.

Harry spluttered nervously, unsure of what to say.

"I, um, I…" He could give no explanation.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your rude behavior, Potter. Now hand Granger her quill back so she can continue taking notes. "

Harry glowered at Hermione, but slowly handed her sugar quill back to her. Hermione's mouth hung slightly open at the strangeness of the situation.

Lunch was tense, as her two best friends were being rather surly towards her and she had no idea why. It was infuriating. And every time she tried to wheedle it out of them they went from being short with her to completely ignoring her. It was enough to drive her mad! She grabbed a strawberry a bit into it angrily. It was delicious and reminded her of the strawberry flavored sugar quill from earlier in the day. She bit into another strawberry and gave a little groan, either in appreciation of the fruit or in frustration, she didn't know. She licked the juices off her lips and reached for another.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" Harry growled at her and roughly grabbed the bowl of strawberries and threw it down the table, as far away from her as he could manage.

Hermione glared back at him. "Harry Potter what on earth are _you_ doing? Have you gone mad? First you rip a piece of candy out of my mouth, and now you're throwing bowls of strawberries down the table. Have you lost it?" she cried.

Harry shoved away from the table and stood in anger.

"Well if you would stop making such a show of yourself I wouldn't have to act crazy, would I?" he practically hissed at her.

Hermione spluttered in indignation looking at Ron for help, although she had a sinking suspicion he was not on her side when she saw him staring down at the table silently.

"Ron? Is that what you think as well?" she asked hotly.

Ron looked up at her, his lips drawn in and his eyes hard. He nodded and moved to get up as well.

Harry and Ron made to leave and Hermione had thoroughly lost her appetite. The gits!

Before the boys could march off though, Malfoy slid up to their table. Although he addressed Harry and Ron, he stared directly at Hermione as he spoke.

"Leave it to you two to ruin the best part of today." He smirked at the looks of outrage on the other boys' faces.

He nodded towards Hermione, eyes locked on hers, signature smirk still in place.

"I was enjoying the show until you two buffoons ended it." He licked his lips, looked Hermione up and down languidly and then turned and walked away, still smirking.

Ron's face was turning an indelicate shade of purple and he looked as if he was about to explode. Harry's lips were drawn tight and his brow was furrowed in anger and annoyance. He turned to look at Hermione.

"You see? I told you you were making a show of yourself. Even Malfoy noticed. Are you happy now?"

With those final words, he grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away before he actually did explode.

Hermione frowned. She hadn't done anything wrong. She had no idea what had gotten into the men at this school but it made her very uncomfortable. And what was even more uncomfortable to her was the fact that Malfoy's words hadn't enraged in her. In fact, they had done quite the opposite. They had almost…excited her. She shook her head trying to physically shake the thought out of her brain. She tried to convince herself all the sugar must be getting to her head.

She grabbed her things and just one more strawberry and left the Great Hall, her features troubled by the memories of how rude her friends had been.

Slowly she meandered down the corridors. She had a free period now, and no idea what to do with it. Normally she would read or study or get ahead on her work, but she was already ahead in all of her classes and she honestly didn't feel like making an effort at the moment. Deciding to give in to her desires, she turned from her path that would have led her to Gryffindor tower to head back down and go into the kitchens. She would get as many strawberries as she bloody well wanted and go outside and eat them to her hearts content!

With that plan in mind she headed towards the kitchens, intent on her decision and not paying much attention to her surroundings. There were few if any people about as most students were in class, in their common rooms or outside, enjoying the spring weather.

Planning her feast in her head, she didn't notice until it was too late the dark figure that had begun to tail her.

She didn't notice him until he was practically upon her. She heard the dull thunk of light footsteps and turned about suddenly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion when they alighted upon her follower.

"Malfoy," she stated.

He nodded at her politely and stared at her, neither of them speaking for a moment.

"Well? What do you want then?" she asked, starting to get uncomfortable with his hot gaze stalking her every move. She licked her lips in nervousness and immediately regretted it when his eyes darkened and dropped to her mouth to track her tongue's movements.

"I've been watching you today, Granger," he said with a voice that was sultry and smooth and a pitch lower than normal. It sounded like the tone he used when making threats, but much less angry and much more... something else.

"You admitted that earlier, although I can't imagine why on earth you would," Hermione responded, trying to sound flippant.

He stepped closer and Hermione mirror him, taking a step back.

"Really? You can't?" he said softly.

She could feel the crimson blush creeping up her neck and cheeks and she took another step back, her feet hitting the stone wall. Malfoy moved forward until he was close enough that he could reach out and caress her face had he wanted to. She felt hot and uncomfortable but for some reason didn't call him off.

"Really," she said in a whisper that had tried to sound confident and forceful but came out breathy and low.

His long pale fingers reached out and softly touched her cheek and then her lips and as hard as she tried not to be affected by it her face unconsciously leaned into his touch and her eyelids fluttered and he gave a small fleeting smirk of triumph.

"All day I've been watching you suck on those sugar quills, Granger. Watching your eyelids flutter and you practically moaning from a piece of candy has been just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He leaned closer, his lips against her ear. "And then when you had those juicy red strawberries at lunch today, I thought I would just _die_." He let his warm breath tickle her neck and she shivered, and whether it was out of fear or excitement she didn't rightly know. But still she didn't call him off.

"I—I didn't realize I'd been acting like such a slag." She tried to sound sure of herself, make it seem like he'd been insulting her, but to her ears it sounded more like she was trying to seduce him. She had no idea where this side of her was coming from, but it excited her.

His steely eyes darkened perceptibly at her words.

"But I know you're not one, Granger, that's what makes it so hot."

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, letting it run up and down her lightly causing her to shudder as his hands gripped her hips. When he placed a gentle kiss on the pulse point on her neck she gasped.

"You're so sensitive, Granger." He smirked into her neck.

"It's…oh…all the…ah…the sugar…" she said in between gasps as he began to trail wet open mouthed kisses from her ear to her collarbone and back.

He moved his face so that it was level with hers.

"Sure it is," he smirked before he dove in for a kiss.

At first it was gentle and warm but it soon felt hot and heavy against her lips and she lost control of her hands as they reached up and wrapped themselves into his silken blond locks.

His hands on her waist quickly slid around and pressed against her lower back as he simultaneously moved forward, smooshing her in between the wall and his hard, lean body so that her curves were flush against the hard planes of his torso. It felt like they were melding into one being and she tightened her hold upon his neck and gave an experimental roll of her hips causing him to groan slightly and for her to feel like a fire had lit inside her. She did it again, this time rolling her hips harder into him and her moan mixed with his.

"Minx," he whisper as he grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his hips, leaning them into the wall even more; this time he ground his pelvis into the v of her legs causing her to gasp as she felt his hard length straining against his pants and towards her aching core.

They kissed again and this time their tongues danced as they tried harder to melt into one another. Their hands roamed one another's bodies, blindly and desperately trying to learn every curve while simultaneously trying to remove any space between their bodies.

Hermione's hands crept under Malfoy's shirt, desperate for the feel of his hot flesh. Her fingers roamed his hard stomach and up to his chest before moving towards his back pulling him closer to her and rubbing patterns into the curve of his lower back.

Malfoy similarly let his hand wander under Hermione's shirt, splaying a hand across her soft stomach he stroked it gently and then let his hand drift up to cup her breast through her thin bra. She moaned in approval as he gently massaged her soft flesh, while his thumb lightly flicked her nipple. His hands slipped from under her shirt and moved to her thighs, now almost bare as her skirt had pushed up against her. His large hands caressed her smooth thighs and cupped her ass, pushing their hips even closer together, causing them both to groan from the pleasure it brought.

Malfoy began kissing and nipping at her neck and Hermione let her head fall against the stone behind her as she rolled her hips against his and enjoyed the sensations he was creating within her. She felt like she was boiling and aching; it was unreal.

"Granger," Malfoy growled softly against her neck as he ground his hips into hers again letting her feel his desire, "I need you."

She nodded her head and gasped in approval as he let his tongue touch her earlobe.

"Yes, yes!" she gasped longingly.

Quickly, Malfoy physically ripped her panties off of her. She assumed his haste was so she wouldn't have time to change her mind but she wasn't planning on changing it. She grabbed at his pants and unbuckled his belt, shoving down his pants and boxers a little so that his member felt the cold air of the hall. She felt deliciously naughty, being practically out in the open, even if it was in a hallway that rarely saw any traffic and they were slightly behind a large suit of armor; it was still a public place, it still held risk.

She reached out and grasped his member and he hissed as she stroked it a few times causing him to twitch involuntarily. She felt powerful causing such a reaction from him. All thoughts of power vanished though as his fingers reached for her core and she gasped as he rubbed her in all the right places.

"You're so wet for me, Granger," he growled in her ear before he lined his hips up with hers, the head of his cock kissing her entrance.

He looked her in the eyes, silently asking if she was sure. She bit her lip and nodded and he thrust into her quickly and impatiently and she gasped painfully.

He froze within her.

"Granger, were you a…?"

She kept her eyes closed and nodded, her lip still caught tightly by her teeth.

Lightly his fingers grasped her chin and forced her to face to his, but her eyes remained closed.

"Granger, look at me," he commanded.

She opened her eyes and stared at him rebelliously.

"Why'd you let me do that if you were a virgin?"

"Because I wanted to," she said, and staring back into his eyes she rolled her hips once against him, her eyelids fluttering in a mixture of tight pain and delicious pressure.

His grip on her chin tightened and his jaw clenched and it was his turn for his eyes to close in pain.

"We shouldn't," he said throatily.

"Look at me," she commanded him and his darkened eyes opened.

She rolled her hips against him once more and he groaned before she continued.

"We already are."

And with that both teens lost all semblance of reason and were given over to passion. They kissed furiously as Draco slowly entered and withdrew from Hermione. Their hands were all over each other as he worked between her legs, their pace building as her moans increased. Finally when she began to tighten around him, he reached a finger down and rubbed her clit causing her to cry out and buck uncontrollably as she lost herself to the sensation he caused. Her nails gripped into his shoulder through his shirt but he hardly noticed as he pounded deeply into her a few more times before crying out and finally finding his release in her hot folds.

Their foreheads pressed against each other as they both drew in deep heaving breaths, Draco still inside her.

"That was…" she began, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"Yea," he breathed in response with a knowing smirk.

They both froze when they heard distant footsteps echoing in the hall though.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she unwrapped her legs from around his torso. She shoved his chest away from her and their bodies were seperated. Quickly she grabbed her ruined panties from the ground and stuffed them in her discarded bag as Draco quickly zipped and buckled his pants back on. She could practically feel the sloppy stickiness trying to slip out of her as they ran. They both scurried down the hallway and parted at the two staircases. Hermione took the steps up towards the higher level of the castle as Draco made to go down the steps towards the dungeons.

Before she got very far Draco called to her, "Hey, Granger."

She stopped and turned to look at him and fear flew through her as she saw him with his wand out and pointed directly at her. A purple light flew towards her and before she could even take her wand out to react she felt a strange warmth spread over her body.

"What was that?" she spluttered angrily at him.

He smirked at her before replying. "Anti-conception charm," he stated before turning and descending the staircase to return to his common room.

She stood for a moment upon the stairs, not quite believing what had just happened, before slowly ascending the stairs and making her way towards Gryffindor tower so she could quickly freshen up and try not to look like she'd had a thorough fucking against a wall in the basement of the castle before she went to Arithmancy.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat quietly across from Harry and Ron, both of whom had finally agreed to forgive and forget the matter of the sugar quill and strawberry episode, although Hermione was fairly certain she never would considering what it had led to. She squirmed just thinking about it.<p>

Later, when the morning mail arrived, a package from a school owl was dropped in Hermione's lap. Harry and Ron hadn't seemed to notice as they were in a heated discussion over whether the Chudley Cannons would finally manage to not end the season in last place. She quietly unwrapped the package and barely suppressed her smirk when she saw what lay inside.

Her eyes flitted up to the Slytherin table searching for a certain pair of steely grey eyes. She found them quickly as they were already upon her, waiting for her reaction to the gift. She tried to hide her smile and shook her head slowly in disbelief as he smirked and nodded to her before returning to his breakfast and friends.

She looked at the huge package of strawberry flavored sugar quills in her lap and shook her head, smiling. It was going to be a very exciting rest of the year, she could just tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you liked this lighthearted fic! And congrats to BlueRosesJane for knowing the song of the lyrics I mentioned in my other fic, Time to Pretend.


End file.
